


[Vid] Damn These Vampires

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Death, Character Death, Character Study, Cowboys, Fanvid, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, Terminal Illnesses, Video, Western, Whump, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: someday we'll try to walk upright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	[Vid] Damn These Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing RDR2 in April and have been drowning in feelings ever since. So I made this vid. I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> Also: SPOILERS!!

**music:** Damn These Vampires by The Mountain Goats

**password:** crawl till dawn


End file.
